Nightmares and Dreams
by Animelove101
Summary: The nightmares and dreams of our dear Ninjas. All played with songs, so yes, some will sing. Requests accepted.
1. Sasukes: What if?

Okay, so I listen to some songs and I'm like "THIS WOULD TOTALLY BE GOOD FOR FANFIC!" so I decided to go through with my idea. First song I "mama" by "My Chemical Romance" and this is for Sasuke.

Oh nooess! I no owns Naruto L. I sowwy.

_Italics is singing_

_**Italics and bold is the owner of the dream singing**_

Sasuke Uchiha has never been one to talk about the past, but something about today just kept reminding him of it. While roaming Orochimaru's underground estate, he came across the prisoner cells. This is where they kept people as leverage for when he tried to get someone to do something for him.

Sasuke came across a family of four. A women, a man, a little boy, and what seemed to be an older teen. The older teen had sold out his family for power, but was betrayed last minute by Kabuto. Though the father and younger boy didn't look at him, the women still forgave him.' how can she have so much kindness in her to do that?" It made him wonder what would have happened if he had the chance to tell his mom before it happened. Would she believe him?

Sasuke had his mom on his mind all day..

'What if I could have saved her? What would I have said?..' he pondered this in his chambers till he fell asleep…

--

"Mama?" Said a little Sasuke. He stared at his own small hands and jumped out of his old bed. He looked around. This was his old room in the Uchiha compound, and there was a calendar! As he frantically ran to it he realized it was a week before Itachi had murdered their family… Sasuke felt a tear run down his slightly tanned skin, remembering that he loved the sun and bright things as a child.- "SASUKE-KUN! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

HIS MOTHER! 'she's still alive!'. then he ran. He ran as fast as his little feet could carry him, so the dinning room where is family was. He didn't care that his father was sending him a surprised glare because he was running in the house. He didn't care that he tripped. He didn't care that they were staring at him like he was a freak. With each of his foot steps it sounded like a bomb falling far off. There was a strange noise in the back, like someone playing a guitar, but Sasuke didn't care. He just ran to embrace his mothers legs, sad that he couldn't hug her with the height he normally was. "Sasuke-kun! Good morning to you to" Mikoto said with a giggle.

"Mama I don't want you to die" He said choking on his sobs in her dress. He remembered that he could never hold down his cries as a child. "What? Sasuke who said I was going to-" Mikoto asked but was interrupted by Sasuke "But mama he's going to do it! He's going to he's going to he's going to!" Then he was suddenly Sasuke Uchiha who passed the gennin exam with a blue shirt in the same house though. He threw a kunai at his brother, but before it hit him in the face, his father blocked it.

"SASUKE! What are you doing?" Fugaku yelled out in anger. "Dad you may not think im good enough for you, but look at him! LOOK!" they all turned to Itachi who was in his Akatsuki robe "And what proof fo you have of this little brother?'. but instead Sasuke looked at his mom.

"_**Mama we all go to hell. Mama we all go to hell."**_

Mikoto "Sasuke what's wrong?"

"_**I'm writing this letter and wishing you well. Mama we all go to hell." **_

Then Sasuke's curse mark started spreading

Mikoto "SASUKE! Sasuke what's wrong?" She pleaded

"_**Oh well now, Mama we're all gonna die. Mama we're all gonna die. Stop asking me questions, I'd hate to see you cry. Mama we're all gonna die."**_

Fugaku "Sasuke that's enough!" but he didn't listen. Instead he grabbed Itachi and through him to the center of the room. He reached into Itachi's robe and pulled out his best friends head. He held it up to his mother and Sakura who was suddenly sitting with her and had the same scared expression._**"And when we go don't blame us, yeah, We let the fire just bathe us, yeah, You made us oh so famous We'll never let you go."**_

Tears stared to fall from Sakura's eyes as she said in Sasuke's voice-

"_And when you go don't return to me my love." _

Then Sasuke tossed the head to the side and pointed at Itachi accusingly while yelling to his parents.

"_**Mama we're all full of lies. Mama we're meant for the flies. And right now they're building a coffin your size! Mama we're all full of lies."**_

Suddenly the house fell down and they were in an enormous blood red room with all the other members of the Uchiha clan with there bodies covered in blood and bandages, and in the middle of them staring up at him were Sasuke's parents. Sasuke was up on a stage chained down with a grey straight jacket on and a mic by his mouth. Naruto was right next to him eyes sewn shut helping him say the next verse as Sasuke struggled in the chains_**"Well mother what the war did to my legs and to my tongue, You shoulda raised a baby girl !I shoulda been a better son !If you can cuddle on the infection they can amputate at once You should've been I could've been a better son."**_

He broke free from the chains and stood up in a funeral tux and he had the mic on a stand in front of him while he yelled with his voice and body.

"_**And when we go don't blame us, yeah, we let the fire just bathe us yeah, you made us all so famous, we'll never let you go."**_

Suddenly Sasuke's mom was right next to him tied onto a pole. He helped her scream at Itachi who was standing there like a dark shadow in the sea of dead Uchihas._**"She said you ain't no son of mine. For what you've done they're gonna find You'll find a place for you and just you mind your manners when you go." **_

Then Naruto and Sakura jumped down and stabbed the Itachi but he turned into a shadow on the ground. She looked up at Sasuke and in his voice said-

"And when you go don't return to me my love, That's right."

Then Sasuke raised his hands and stomped his leg to the heat finally returning to his normal self. He shouted to the main board of officers in the Uchiha branch and his parents who were all sitting in the back row.

"_**Mama we all go to hell, Mama we all go to hell, It's really quite pleasant except for the smell, Mama we all go to hell."**_

Then Sasuke looked back to see Naruto with a guitar playing with a sewn on frown and Sakura playing the bass with sewn closed eyes still crying. They shook the ground with each hard note. _**"Mama, Mama, Mama, ohhhh!! Mama, Mama, Mama!! 2 - 3 - 4!!" **_

Then an old image of team seven was by Itachi. He was held to the ground and each of them had a knife to his neck. And Sakura sang in her own voice:

"_and if you would call me your sweet heart, and maybe then I'd sing you a song" _And Sasuke called back

"_**but the shit that I've done with this fk of a gun, You will cry out your eyes all along!"**_

Then the image of the past team seven disappeared and Itachi stood up and laughed. He stated the next verse on a mocking tone._"We're damned after all. Through fortune and flame we fall."_

And then the villagers with their eyes and mouths sewn shut sang along with Itachi, not listening to the boys warning as the walls lit on fire. Though there mouths were sewn thus they were louder then ever. They all sang the next verse with Itachi as he let out a malicious laugh-

"_And if you can stay that I'll show you the way And return from the ashes you call. We all carry on When our brothers in arms are gone So raise your arms high for tomorrow we die And return from the ashes you call"_

They just sang and sang, but in the middle of tier dear party, Mikoto was sitting on the floor, crying her eyes out. Sasuke jumped off of the stage and landed by her as the same little boy he used to be and embraced her while the noise backed down and the notes of I violin played a tune of irony for them as the others danced around them on fire.

--

"mama." Sasuke said as he sat up quickly in his bed. 'it was only a dream… a mere dream…' as much as he told himself that he ended up crying himself to sleep.

**Makes you sad doesn't it? Plz review! All of these wont be nightmares like this, but some will. Hell some might be funny!- but I thought this should be done first. If you would like a request, send it to me and ill se if I can get it done, but im not making any promises.**


	2. Gaara: While I Was Gone

UMGUH! Chapter 2!.. Wow.. Very few ppl actually read this… is it THAT boring?! TT now I feel lonely… OK! This is for I-Am-A-Fighting-Dreamer ! If you LOVE Gaara as much as we do then put your own name in her place if you got a prob with it.

This is Gaara ad the song is "the Ghost Of You" by MCR

Italics are singing

Sang owner singing

I still don't own Naruto you basterds! falls on knees DAAM YOUUU!

"This hand... Who's is it?… Its my hand…"

But where am I? Why am I so cold? Why am I so sad?

Why don't I care?

"Your dead."

I look up surprised. I Find myself on the ground of a freezing desert. Right next to me is a girl, about one year younger then me, with long brown hair with blood red tips. Green eyes, and in a black kimono.

"Did you not hear me Gaara?" she smiles "Your dead."

I just gape at her. What does she mean I'm dead. Now it all comes back to me. That dam Akatsuki. "Is the village dead." I cant feel. I don't care if they are. Am I being cruel?.. Or am I letting the bitter truth that nothing matters anymore hit me. Am I really this cold?

"Gaara. Your turning dark. Gaara don't let the past haunt you. Don't let him taunt you." She points to a dark shadow chained to a dead tree. Its me.. But I'm so.. Angry. "Gaara, look at how they are with you now." She points to a small oasis. Inside are images of all the better times I have had with the village. "How do you know all of this?" I ask with curiosity, but I would be a fool if I showed it.

"My name is Cassi, and I am your guardian. I feel how you feel. I see what you see. I know your losing your will. The evil in you want to get out, to bring you to hell. The evil wants you to be miserable for the rest of your after life. But Gaara, the question is.. Will you help your village if you could?"

"… of course."

"Then why is he still there. Why doesn't the darkness in your heart disappear?"

"Part of me doesn't care. Part says to help."

"Gaara.. Come here. Let me show you something."

As she turns me around I see a large ocean. I gaze at it happily for it looks beautiful, but then it hits me. Deep in the water is everyone I ever knew, everyone in the village. Drowning in water, crying out to me.

"Gaara. You need to make up your mind. Will you save them, or will you wallow in your sorrow?"

There in the ocean, is a lone women crying but making no noise. She.. She's my mother.

"Gaara, you may be with her, but she will forever be disappointed in your actions. She wished for a good son. This would be the ultimate betrayal. Gaara, don't make a mistake you will regret."

A noise is gong on in the background but I don't care. I just glare at her offended.

"_**I never, said I'd lie and wait forever**_"

but I give her a forgiving look at I pull my mother out of the water and embrace her.

"_**If I died we'd be together nowI can't always just forget herBut she could try**_"Then I look out at the people in the water

"_**At the end of the worldOr the last thing I see"**_

As I reach my hand out, the water goes down a little allowing them to breathe, to reply sadly.

"_You areNever coming homeNever coming home?"_

I look desperately to Cassi

"_**Could I? Should I?"**_

She looks away sadly, not knowing what to answer.

"_**And all the things that you never ever told meAnd all the smiles that are never ever…" **_

I'm back on the playground where I used to swing. On the swing next to me is my old teddy bear, and a silhouette of Cassi.

"_**Ever...Get the feeling that you're neverAll alone and I remember now-"**_

Then a vision of me in my mothers arms as a newborn.

"_**At the top of my lungs in my arms she diesShe dies"**_

I jump off of the swing and run around the corner to see the ocean again._**"At the end of the worldOr the last thing I see"**_

And then I and the villagers yell out to each other-

"_You areNever coming homeNever coming home"_

When I look at my mother, she cant help but to look away.

"_**Could I? Should I?"**_

Then I reach out to my siblings.

"_**And all the things that you never ever told meAnd all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt meNever coming home Never coming home"**_

Right then the evil in me escaped from his chains. He drags my mother far far away.

"_**Could I? Should I?And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar meFor all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me"**_

Right before I run after her, he knocks me into the ocean. It is all that there is. Im swallowed deep into the vast of the deepest thing.. Ever…. (yea, I couldn't even describe how deep, just admire ppl from Suna, they're awesome.)

"_**If I fall...If I fall…"**_

Sink into Cassis' arms and she swims me back up. As we pass the villagers, they hold onto us and are saved.

"_**DownWhoa whoa whoa whoawhoa whoa whoa whoa"**_

We race to where I last saw the shadow_**"At the end of the worldOr the last thing I see"**_

He is as big as the largest mountain, but the next scene suprises me. The villagers all give me there power to help me. Me, the one who doubted them. As I embrace this sudden surge of spirit, I look up to the beast and point at him accusingly.

"_You areNever coming homeNever coming homeNever coming homeNever coming home!"_

And with one swift movement of my blade of sand, he is gone. All the villagers are gone. My mother is gone, but Cassie is still with me_**"And all the things that you never ever told meAnd all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt meNever coming homeNever coming home"**_

Then I look at her.

"_**Could I...Should I?"**_

She smiles at me kindly, as if to answer my question. All the power comes out of me. I hurt, I feel. I FEEL!

But.. Then I have to leave her.. I have to leave my mother…

"_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar meFor all the ghosts that are never gonna…"**_

She silences my words with a kiss.

"Good luck Gaara. You will always have someone looking out for you." She hugs me one last time, right before my vision failed.

As soon as my sight back.. I see.. All the villagers.. I'm alive again…. IM ALIVE!

In the back I see my teddy bear.. Its being held by Cassi.. I wont fail you again, Cassi.

OMG CHAPTER 2! I AM AMAZED BY MY COMITMENT! If you guys think this chappy is bad.. Then I'm soooo sorry. Yea I know Gaara is ooc, but its sweet! .!

FOR YOU CASSI


	3. Deidara: Midnight Snack

:D this is for my friends friend Keiko!

Deidara in "Click Click Boom" by Saliva

_Italics _are singing

_**Sang**_ owner singing

I still don't own Naruto you basterds! falls on knees DAAM YOUUU!

"uuummmmmmm…" Deidara moaned as he tossed and turned in his bed. Right now its 12:54 in the morning and he just got back to bed after eating Zetsu's special sandwich.. IF only he read the rapper on that sandwich he would be prepared… but he didn't. BUAHUAHAUHAUHA

Deidara found himself running around in lingerie in a mall with random black and whit plants. He stopped when he heard this awesome guitar solo.

Then these girls started chasing him with there arms out reached toward him. All of there hands had mouths that said-

"_Come on, Come on!Come on, Come on!"_

He ran faster till he reached a food court with many different versions of his Akatsuki teammates eating. He saw a stage in the center with a sign that said "free tacos" and he ran to it. When he got there one of the girls - who he realized looked A LOT like him - threw a microphone at him. He was no longer in lingerie but a bomb-bomber suit from Mario…."_**All those Saturdays, when kids go out and playYo I was up in my room I let the stereo blaze.**_"

Then he realized that his teammates where in the crowd as well.

"_**Wasn't faded, not jaded, just a kid with a pad and pen And a big imagination**_"

Then he started yelling while flailing his arms everywhere

"_**All this, I seek, I find I push the envelope to the lineMake it, break it Take it, until I'm overrated**_!"Then he started throwing piñatas at the crowd with Tobi's mask on them

"_**Click Click Boom!I'm comin' down on the stereo, hear me on the radio"**_

And as they hit the crowd they exploded and angry pieces of Sasori came out.

"_**Click Click Boom!I'm comin' down with the new style and you know it's buck wild Click Click Boom!"**_

When he ran out of piñatas he started throwing no existing gang signs at them.

"_**I'm on the radio station TOUR around the nation leaving the scene in devastation"**_

Then he was suddenly sitting on a chair while pouting and singing into the mic._**"I can see it in my mind I can see it in your eyes It's close enough to touch it now far away enough to die!"**_

Then he got off the chair and threw it at Tobi who climbed onto the stage and was in the early stage of glomping. Then he kicked him off the stage and started screaming into the mic again._**"What the hell is wrong with me? My mom and dad weren't perfect But still you don't hear no cryin' ass bitchin' from me Like there seems to be on everybody's CD"**_

Then he jumped off the stage and put his hand on one of the girls faces, and his palm licked her.

"_**So just sit back and relax And let me have your head for a minute I can show you somethin' in it That has yet to be preceded, oh yeah!"**_

Then him and his crowd of fans were singing with him while he walked around._**"Click Click Boom!I'm comin' down on the stereo, hear me on the radioClick Click Boom!I'm comin' down with the new style and you know it's buck wild Click Click Boom!I'm on the radio station Tour around the nation, Leavin' the scene in devastation**_"

Then he reached his destination. The bathroom. We walked into a special one that said hotties. He sat on the toilet and his crowd waited outside the stall for him."_**Why have I clouded up my mind Why's my mother always rightAnd will I make it to the end Or will I crawl away and die**_"

Then while he was washing his hands and then brushed his teeth the crowd started singing the chorus.

"_Click click boomclick click boomclick click boomclick click boom"_

He rinsed his face and the lights when out.

"_**All those Saturdays, when kids go out and playYo I was up in my room I let the stereo blazeThose Saturdays, when kids go out and playYo I was up in my room I let the stereo blaze"**_

When the lights came back on he was a little Deidara running from the leader around the Akatsuki base.

"_**It's all inside of meIt's all inside of meIt's all inside of meIt's all inside of my headIt's all inside of meIt's comin' over meIt's all inside of meIt's all inside my head!Yeah!"**_

When leader caught him- he took Deidara to the bathroom and made him sit on the toilet. Dei started yelling and spitting at him

"_**Click Click Boom!I'm comin' down on the stereo, hear me on the radioClick Click Boom!I'm comin' down with the new style and you know it's buck wildEverybody, everybody come on!"**_

While his arms were flailing around the room- he fell backwards into the toilet and Zetsu flushed.

"_**Come on, comonEverybody come on!Come on, comonClick Click Boom!Come on, comonEverybody come on!Come on, comonClick Click Boom!Come on, comonEverybody come on!Come on, comonClick Click Boom!Come on, comon!Everybody come on!Come on, comonClick Click Boom!"**_

Deidara shot up from his bed. He looked around panicked and mumbled "I turned into a turd…" then he noticed that his hands where put into bowls of water. He pulled them out and tossed his blanky to the side and was relieved to find that he DID NOT pee himself.

"aw man… so close"

Deidara looked to the source of the noise. It was tobi at the end of his bed attempting to hide.

"YOU SONNAVA BITCH!" Deidara yelled as he jumped out of the bed explosive clay in hand


End file.
